


Ignore it, it won't stop

by rudbeckia



Series: Clan Techie Crossover [2]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Name-Calling, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clan Techie is working as a technician on The Finalizer. He admits that his colleagues taunt him about Mitaka, and he is not coping with it.</p><p>Mitaka has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore it, it won't stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> This was in response to an anon ask on tumblr, but I think the lovely Owl might like it.

Mitaka stood at his post as usual, monitoring weapons status and ordering maintenance crews wherever he thought necessary to keep The Finalizer battle-ready at all times. Unusually, on the console sat an intricate wirework figure of a bordok. The officer noticed it at the same time as his superior.

"Lieutenant, you may not decorate your console with personal effects."  
General Hux was not in a friendly mood. Mitaka snatched the copper object from its place beside the comms unit and pocketed it.  
"I apologise, sir. It will not happen again."  
Hux gave Mitaka a cool glare.  
"Are you sure?"  
Hux turned away before Mitaka formed an answer. The lieutenant patted the lump in his pocket and smiled, thinking of the place it would take beside the others: the tauntaun, the bantha and the falumpaset that sat on the shelf in Mitaka's quarters. 

Sensors, long and short range, were quiet. The Finalizer seemed alone in space, the perfect time for systems checks and additional maintenance. Mitaka scheduled crews of technicians to the weapons systems and the shields and, almost as an afterthought, to a few of the workstations in the command centre. Not his own, he decided, no need to draw too much attention to anything.

An hour or so later, at the scheduled time, a technician arrived in the command centre. Mitaka felt eyes on him but resisted the temptation to glance up until the technician addressed him.  
"Lieutenant? Where would you like me to start?"  
Mitaka looked into unnaturally blue eyes, red-rimmed and set in a pale face framed by copper coloured hair. He smiled and was rewarded with a suppressed giggle.  
"Thank you for being so punctual, Techie. Please start with Petty Officer Thanisson's workstation. I am sure the wiring could be optimised for better efficiency. Please have it completed by the time Thanisson comes on duty. That gives you just over an hour." Mitaka checked that the general's attention was elsewhere before adding quietly, "wanna have lunch with me?"  
Techie grinned and nodded.

Frustratingly, General Hux did not leave the command centre even though his presence was not essential in this downtime. Instead, he patrolled the upper walkway, occasionally stopping to watch Techie work. Mitaka could find no good reason to leave his own position and interrupt such important maintenance work, so he stood at his station and relayed status updates to General Hux until the superior officer instructed him to be silent unless something of significance came up. Lunchtime seemed to be a long way off.

Time passed more quickly for Techie, absorbed in studying the complex interconnections under Thanisson's console and finding more logical ways of making all the controls send and receive data from the tertiary processor unit. By the time he finished and closed up all the access panels, it was minutes after his scheduled lunch break and he had a pocket stuffed with extraneous wiring that had served no function other than providing unwanted additional resistance in the workstation's external power circuitry. He stood, rubbed his hands down his uniform tunic and noticed with disappointment that Mitaka was not there. Techie offered his brother a smart salute and received a nod of acknowledgement before moving his toolkit to an unoccupied console, exchanging a few words with Thanisson who had just arrived for duty, and leaving the command centre.

Mitaka's smile lit up his face when Techie rounded the corner and found him waiting.  
"I thought you weren't coming."  
Techie looked up and down the corridor. It wasn't empty but nobody was looking their way. He caught Mitaka in a hug and kissed his cheek.  
"I thought you'd gone without me."  
"I didn't want it to look obvious to, um, anyone else in the command centre that I was waiting for you." Mitaka frowned at Techie. "I know he doesn't approve of our friendship."  
"Ignore him, Doph," Techie released Mitaka but stood close, "he doesn't understand."  
"Hungry?" Mitaka took Techie's arm and steered him towards the officers' mess hall. Techie hung back.  
"Am I allowed in there? What if my brother comes in?" Techie clapped a hand over his mouth and muttered in horror through his fingers, "Or Phasma!"  
Mitaka laughed.  
"I may take a guest. The General rarely eats lunch and Captain Phasma knows. I told her myself rather than let her find out from the General. Would you prefer to eat synthsust with the troops?"

Techie shook his head but still hung back. Mitaka scratched his head and straightened his hat then took Techie's hand.  
"Come in here."  
They entered an empty briefing room. Mitaka watched Techie's face for a moment, a frown wrinkling his forehead.  
"What's really bothering you?"  
"People say things about us. My brother says you're using me to get closer to him, that you're trying to get information you can use to try to make him promote you or that you'll turn on me and make me let you fuck me." Techie took a breath. "The other technicians make comments about what they imagine you... they ask me stuff, personal stuff, about you. Like... like... ugh. And I can only guess what Phasma thinks about me!"

Mitaka sighed.  
"Phasma's fine with it, I explained and she kind of approves although she won't say directly. General Hux is judging us based on his own relationships. Maybe I should tell him all the things I do know about him but have _not_ used to blackmail him into promoting me!" Mitaka snorted out a laugh. "I wouldn't dare, he'd promote me to Captain and give me an underpowered, underweaponed ship with a crew of ex-stormtroopers who failed the programme and send me to the Outer Rim to hunt pirates. I'd be blown out of the sky or thrown out of my own airlock in a month. The other technicians... Techie, does it really bother you?"

Techie nodded, head down, focusing and refocusing on the toes of his boots, hands gripping his tunic hem. Mitaka took Techie's hands.  
"Look at me?"  
Techie glanced at Mitaka's face then looked away.  
"Techie?"  
"Are you going to tell me to ignore them?" Techie glared back at Mitaka. "Sithdamnit, Doph, I hate what those mouffuckers say about you!"  
Techie looked around the room then settled his attention on the floor. Mitaka tried not to laugh.  
"I bet I've heard it all before. Let me guess, they make fun of the way I sometimes stammer when I'm nervous? Or they speculate on the particular sexual practices I engage in? They call me Phasma's t... well. I can see I'm right from the look on your face."  
Techie pulled Mitaka into a tight hug.  
"How can I make them stop?"

Mitaka freed himself from Techie's embrace and sat on one of the chairs, pulling another close and patting it. Techie sat.  
"You probably can't, if you show you are upset they will do it more. They will say cruel things about me whatever I do, but I do not want you dragged into it. Look at me again?"  
Techie gazed at Mitaka's face.  
"Either we can ignore it... I know!" Mitaka took Techie's hands, "you don't want to do that, and it won't make them stop. they will get worse until you react. Or," Mitaka caught Techie's eyes and grinned, "we can make sure you never have to hear them. Tell me who the worst offenders are, who are the ones who start and we will deal with them."  
"How?" Techie shook his head. "There are too many."  
Mitaka smiled and laughed.  
"One at a time."

Four days later, lounging in Mitaka's bed, Techie stretched and yawned. Mitaka crawled under the cover.  
"It's early, you can sleep longer."  
"Mmhmm. Doph, did you just get here?"  
"Yes, Phasma let me stay until she had to get up for early shift. I told her who called me that name and promised I didn't care and begged her not to do anything." Mitaka giggled, "So we'll see what happens."  
"Doph, are you getting into bed with me straight after fucking your girlfriend? Because that's–"  
"No!" Mitaka snuggled up to Techie, arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "We fucked then fell asleep. I showered before I came back."  
Techie laughed and Mitaka joined in.  
"Also, please don't let Phasma hear you refer to her as my girlfriend. I don't think she would appreciate the implied possession." 

Techie shifted to make more room for Mitaka.  
"I told my brother which one of the technicians said you were blackmailing him. He was very angry that anyone would think him susceptible to blackmail. Did you know there's a technical unit going to be sent to the Cursed Earth to begin building a base there? I told him it was pointless, the planet has nothing, but..." Techie's eyes shifted focus rapidly. "Ooh!"  
Mitaka kissed Techie's shoulder and settled his head down, slipped an arm across techie's chest. He yawned.  
"Between that and the compromising files found on a personal datapad, I'd say the three worst offenders were neutralised."  
"Huh," Techie kissed Mitaka's head. "I'd say they were fucked."


End file.
